vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Champion of Cyrodiil
|-|Champion of Cyrodiil= |-|Pelinal Reborn= |-|New Sheogorath= Summary The Champion of Cyrodiil, also known as The Hero of Kvatch, is the player character and main protagonist in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Originally a prisoner trapped within the Imperial City dungeons, the Champion's journey began when Emperor Uriel Septim VII was attacked by assassins of the Mythic Dawn Cult. Seeking to escape from the attempt on his life, the Emperor fled through a secret passage located in the very dungeon cell the Champion was locked in. Upon laying eyes on the prisoner, Uriel recognized them from his prophetic dreams, and concluded that they only met then and there through the will of the gods. The prisoner briefly joined and aided Emperor Uriel in his escape, but was ultimately unable to prevent his assassination. Before he died, however, Uriel entrusted the prisoner with the Amulet of Kings and asked them to find his secret bastard son Martin, the last living heir to the Septim Throne. Along their journey, the Champion of Cyrodiil would find Martin in the city of Kvatch just as Daedric Armies laid waste to its foundations. There, the Champion helped the locals in their fight against the Daedra, and ultimately closed the Oblivion Gate from within, saving the city from total annihilation. Martin was initially reluctant on helping the Champion in their quest, but eventually accepted that as the sole heir to the throne, he was the only one who could rekindle the Dragonfires and stop the invading forces of Oblivion. Together, the two would uncover a long-ranging daedric conspiracy led by Mankar Camoran, bent on summoning the Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon so the world could be purified through its destruction. In the end, the Champion personally slayed Mankar while Martin sacrificed himself and the Amulet of Kings to banish Dagon and his forces. However, the Champion's journey didn't end with the Oblivion Crisis, as they would become involved with the return of Umaril the Unfeathered and his Auroran armies, personally reuniting the Knights of the Nine and gathering the relics of Pelinal Whitesttake, becoming his embodiment and slaying Umaril once and for all. Later still, the Champion of Cyrodiil was called into the Oblivion Plane of the Shivering Isles, where upon meeting with the Daedric Prince Sheogorath and learning of the Greymarch, they would become the Mad God's mortal champion, battling against Jyggalag's forces of order. In the end, The Champion of Cyrodiil would take on the mantle of Shegorath, becoming the new Mad God to defeat Jyggalag, finally breaking the Greymarch cycle. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | 4-A | High 1-B Name: The Champion of Cyrodiil, The Hero of Kvatch, The Savior of Bruma | The Divine Crusader Reborn | The New Sheogorath Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Varies. As a Prisoner, the Champion of Cyrodiil is a quantum-being who is simultaneously of every race, every gender, and who walks all paths | Inapplicable Age: Unknown | Unknown | Inapplicable Classification: Prisoner, Hero, Champion of Cyrodiil | Divine Crusader | Daedric Prince Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses, Acausality (Type 4. As a Prisoner, The Champion of Cyrodiil is an Impossipoint, a tear in the fabric of Time which exists outside of all Possibility and is unbound by the chains of causality and deterministic fate which pervade through the Dream of the Godhead), Magic, Reality Warping (Magic is defined as the act of an individual exerting changes upon reality in accordance to their Will), Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Transmutation, Energy Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Healing, Magical Barriers, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Summoning, Absorption, Attack Reflection, Telekinesis | All previous powers on a higher scale, as well as Void Manipulation (Through the blessing of Talos, the Champion of Cyrodiil can destroy the daedric soul of Umaril utterly and for all time, erasing him from all realms of existence), Resistance to Magic, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Petrification, Paralysis Inducement, Status Effect Inducement, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation and Curse Manipulation | All past powers on an unfathomably higher scale, as well as all the powers of the original Sheogorath Attack Potency: Large Star level (Did battle with, and slayed Mankar Camoran at the heart of Gaiar Alata, the pocket plane of Oblivion which he created upon merging with the power of the Mysterium Xarxes. Gaiar Alata was large enough to contain a sun, and was entirely sustained by Mankar's power, collapsing apart the moment he was killed) | Multi-Solar System level (Far more powerful than they ever were before, with The Prophet scoffing at their previous feats and describing the act of becoming Pelinal's Embodiment as far greater than anything they had ever done before. Should be just as powerful as the original Pelinal, though they do not possesses his Madness) | High Hyperverse level (Took Sheogorath's mantle as the Daedric Prince of Madness, thus effectively becoming him. Defeated Jyggalg, the Daedric Prince of Order, Sheogorath's equal opposite in power and role) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Can do battle with incredibly skilled mages such as Mankar Camoran and Mannimarco, and react to their magical attacks. Should be far above dragons such as Odahviing, who can cross Skyrim in seconds, and should also be much faster than skilled Ansei who can react and swing their swords in microseconds) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Much faster than before. Kept up with Umaril the Unfeathered in battle) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Large Star Class | Multi-Solar System Class | High Hyperversal Durability: Large Star level (Could endure Mankar Camoran's most powerful attacks) | Multi-Solar System Class (Survived attacks from Umaril the Unfeathered) | High Hyperverse level (Could endure attacks from the Daedric Prince Jyggalag) Stamina: Superhuman. Capable of going through entire dungeons while killing hordes of enemies without growing tired, and restore their own health and stamina | Superhuman | Infinite Range: Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with Spells | Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with Spells | High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: Variable. Numerous weapons, armors, relics and items acquired throughout their journey, including the Imperial Dragon Armor | The Divine Crusader's Armor and Holy Relics | The Staff of Sheogorath and The Wabbajack Intelligence: Gifted. A very skilled warrior who's bested countless opponents, including legendary mages such as Mannimarco and Mankar Camoran, as well as Umaril the Unfeathered, and fought in one of the largest battles against Daedric Armies in Cyrodiil's history. Can potentially become the Guildmaster of the Fighters Guild and Archmage of the Mages Guild. Potentially an incredibly skilled thief, managing to break into the White-Gold Tower and steal an Elder Scroll | Same | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Keys: Champion of Cyrodiil | Pelinal Reborn | New Sheogorath Others Notable Victories: Eternal Champion (The Elder Scrolls) Eternal Champion's Profile (Both at High 4-C) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:BFR Users Category:Causality Users Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Crazy Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Demons Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Gods Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Kings Category:Law Users Category:Madness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Murderers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Physics Users Category:Protagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Rulers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sociopaths Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Staff Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Time Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tricksters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Axe Users Category:Bow Users Category:Curse Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Holy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Light Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Petrification Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Shield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sword Users Category:Void Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings